17an Gaje
by Kay Lusyifniyx
Summary: wHAT? SUIGETSU TENGGELAM? SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI? CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Moshi moshi minna-san!

Hehehehehe akhirnya,Kay si Author baru yang sarap bikin fic.

Maaf kalo kata-katanya kayak anak kecil,ya!

DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER YOSIHIRO TOGASHI

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA

BLEACH TITE KUBO

Di sebuah lapangan di York Shin city,akan di adakannya sebuah perlombaan 17-an yang sebenernya udah kelewatan jauh. Perlombaan ini di adakan oleh Hitsugaya dari bleach sebagai ketua panitia dan para panitia sarap lainnya yang mao maonya jadi panitia di acara nista Author ini.

Dan mari kita lihat apa saja yang mereka lakukan. Chouji yang lagi asik makan;Happy yang lagi mancing ikan bareng Gon;Deidara yang lagi asik ngebomin Tobi yang ngakunya si anak baek;Sasori yang lagi asik ama boneka Barbie bulenya;Kakuzu ma Machi yang lagi ngitungin duit;Si kucing Killua yang lagi tempur ma di anjing Kiba dan Akamaru;Pain yang lagi baca majalah playboynya;Itachi yang lagi ngolesin krim anti keriput dan tumban tumben ngacangin si pantat ayam,Sasuke;Loki,Leorio,dan Kuroro yang lagi berebut ngegombalin cewek;Sai yang masih dengan senyum palsunya (?) dan aktifitas aneh bin gaje lainnya yang ngak mungkin Author sebutin semua.

"Mba,boleh tahu namanya ngak?" tamya Loki pada seorang gadis manis blode.

"…" si gadis ngak ngerespon.

"Mba,tinggal di mana?"

"Mba,nomor hapenya berapa?"

"…"

"Mba,udah punya pacar belom?"

"…" Loki yang udah frustasi di cuekin akhirnya bertanya:

"Mba, nomor sepatunya berapa?". Tiba tiba seorang bapak bapak datang sambil narik tangan kanan tu cewe.

"Ayo Ku-chan kita pergi!" ajaknya. Tidak terima Loki pun menarik tangan satunya tu cewe dan terjadilah tarik tambang –ehem- tarik tarikan. Tapi tetep aja tu cewek cuek.(hebat,ya?) Dan kali ini tiba tiba seorang cowo dengan jubah nyentrik yang di panggil "Danchou" oleh semua anggotanya datang sambil berterik keras keras ;

"WOI! COWO PLAYBOY,BAPAK –BAPAK! JAUHI HONEY GUE! KURAPIKA ITU PUNYA GUE!"

Teriaknya dengan pede meter tinggi. Sang cewek akhirnya ngerespon dengan cara malepaskan –ehem- memukul Loki dan Leorio,kemudian memukul Kuroro dengan rantainya.

**"KAU!COWOK RAMBUT OREN! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MBA!KAU BAPAK BAPAK,JANGAN TARIK TARIK ORANG SEMBARANGAN!KAU DANCHOU SARAP,MAENDING PERGI DAN URUSI ANGGOTAMU!DAN KAMU AUTHOR!JANGAN PANGGIL AKU GADIS MANIS!AKU BERITAHU PADA KALIAN SEMUA! AKU INI LAKI0LAKI DAN AKU BUKAN YAOI!" ** ucapnya emosi dengan bahasa formal yang artinya dia uda jengkel setengah hidup. Lalu pergi dari TKP. Sedang si Loki yang mendengar pengakuan Kurapika tadi tampak syok luar biasa.

"Apa sih bagusnya kucing itu? Kucing itu kan terkenal pengecut!" ucap Kiba pada Killua.

"Baka! Anjinglah yang pengecut! Beraninya keroyokan!"

"Kucing itu pencuri!"

"Karna dia gengsi minta!"

"Kucing itu pembangkang!"

"Karna dia cool!"pertengkaran itu terus barlangsung hingga deheman Matsumoto mengagetkan semua yang ada di lapangan itu. Misalnya keriput itachi yang ampir ilang,dan Sasori yang langsung tua mendadak.

"Senang sekali rasanya bisa menemani anda dalam acara 17-an ini!" ucap Rukia di sebuah panggung besar yang terdiri atas kardus bekas,papan bekas kebakaran dan hal hal bekas lainnya.

(Audience:ngak modal banget acara lu ni Hit.

Hitsugaya:jangan salahin gue,donk! Orang ni acara di modalin ama Author.

Audience:pelit amat si lu,Author!

Author:yah… maklumlah,namanya juga ngak da duit…

Audience:cih!dasar author ngak bermodal

Author:heheheh. Makanya, jadi donator,donk!

Audience:ih!ogah gue jadi donator acara nista lo ini!

Author:apa lobilang? *dan terjadilah perang Author VS Audience)

"Woy,to de poin aja donk!" teriak si Baby face (di baca babi face *di gorok Sasori fc) dengan bahasa Inggris yang malu maluin.

"Dan lomba pertama adalah….."

To be continued

Gimana? Aneh kah? Gajekah? Garingkah? Hn…. Kalo soal penulisan banyak yang salah…. Maklum fic pertama saya yang terinspirasi dari author author lain. Hn… Kay juga butuh saran soal lomba lomba apa aja yang mau di lombain.

Ok,silahkan tinggal kan sesuatu di sini berupa review! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hah…. Setelah akhirnya dapat lolos dari banyak tugas mengarang,akhirnya Kay bias update ni cerita.

o.k tanpa basa basi lagi:

DISCLAIMER:

HUNTER X HUNTER YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI

NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA

BLEACH TITE KUBO

" Dan lomba pertama adalah…." Ucap Matsumoto dengan mulut terngaga lebar. Melihat itu otak jahil KIllua pun bermain. Killua langsung memasukan beberapa cabe rawit ke dalam mulut Matsumato.

" Menyelam dalam air!" teriak Rukia semangat. Sedang Matsumoto hanya bisa nangis kepedesan. Parahnya lagi si pelaku hanya bersiul dengan wajah ngk berdosa.

Author : dasar Killua usil.

Killua: bodo amat.

Author : dasar bocah.

Killua : lo yang bocah. Gue aja bocah apa lagi elo.

Author : kenapa? Kan gue lebih tua 1 taon dari lo!

Killua : emang lo tao berapa umur gue?

Author : ngak *nyengir lebar

Killua : dasar bocah! 13 taon aja belagu

Author : udah 14 taon kok!

Killua : cih! Itukan ntar Desember

Author : apa lo bilang * Author VS Killua

Hitsugaya : SATPAM! *Ichigo datang ngeret Author kembali ke alamnya.

" Jadi peraturannya adalah, siapa yang paling lama di aer dialah yang menang." Jelas Rukia.

"Kami membutuhkan 3 peserta untuk permainan ini!" lanjutnya lagi.

-Di tim Naruto –

"Suigetsu ama Kisame main sono!" perintah Pain seenaknya.

" Woke!" ucap 2 mahluk nista itu bareng * Author di rajam

" Satunya siapa?" tanya Tsunade.

" Zabuza aja deh! " teriak seseorang

" Siapa tadi yang teriak! " ucap Zetsu ngamuk.

" Iya,ya. Lo ikut sono! " perintah Kakashi.

"HUAPA? Ngak! Gue itu demam panggung tao!" elak Zabuza.

" Ngak ngak, pasti tu demem bakalan turun, kan mainnya di aer " balas Kakakshi gaje.

-Di tim Hnter X Hunter-

"Kuroro,lo aja,ya!" pinta Neon dengan ppupy eyes no jutsu.

" o…. tidak bisa! Gue ngak punya 'sesuatu kemempuan di aer." Balas Kuroro gajenya kelewatan yang katanya sih pengen ngabungin antara Sule dan Syahrini. ( gi mana jadinya?)

"Kuroro, lo bego amat sih! Lu kan bisa nyolong kemampuannya Suigetsu ato Kisame!" ucap Kurapika ngak abis pikir ama ke dauble L nya leader sarap Gen Ei Ryodan ( dobel L: Lola Lolo)

" Ahahaha iya,ya. Ku-chan emang pinter!" ucap Kuroro sambil nyubit pipi Kurapika. Kurapika merespon dengan memukuli sang Danchou menggunakan tongat Maha Zaoldyeck yang sedang di gunakan Maha, alhasil Mahapun jatuh terguling-guling dengan lebay mode:on.

"killua, ikut sana gih!" perintah seorang cowok keren nan TIDAK! AUTHOR SALAH TULIS! PLEASE RALAT YANG TADI! Perintah seorang bapak bapak yang ngak banget deh! *author di geplak abis abisan ama Leorio.

" wah! Lo salah besar kalo nyuruh gue!" ucap seseorang yang ali ini beneran cuakep.

" kenapa?"

"secara, gue ini kan kucing, and kucing takut ama air!"

" ahahahaha iya,ya!"

"Aku akan ikut!" ucap on semangat.

" Gon, lo beneran mau ngadepin mahluk menjijikan nan nista itu?" ucap Killua sambil menunjuk si Hiu A.K.A Kisame. *Author di Sameda Kisame.

Author : kok gue,sih?

Kisame :kalo gue ngelawan dia sama aja gue ari amat.

Author : kenapa?

Kisame : secara gue ini kan ikan, lah dia? Kucing.

Author : bego lo! Dia itu takut ama ikan. Gue sendiri binggung, ngakunya kucing, asassin, takut ikan."* author di keroyok Killua fc.

"Kurang satu,nih!" keluh Shizuku.

" loaja ih, Leorio!" perintah Kurapika"

" APUHA? Ngak! Kalo gue masuk angin gi mana?"

"ngak mungkin, orang maennya di aer bukan di udara, paleng juga masuk aer." Balas Kurapika asal.

-Di panggung-

" Baiklah! Karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, silahkan Lucy!" ucap Rukia.

"terima kasih Rukia!Hai hai semua! Sekarang kita berada di tempat pertandingan. Silah kan Erza!" teriak Lucy di epan tirai besar (yang pasti bekas). Erza memeotong tali yang ada I sebelahnya dan membuat tirai –bekas- besar itu terjatuh. Di baliknya tampak sebuah akuarium besar degan properti laut di dalamnya.

" tumggu! Itukan punya gue!" teriak Kisame.

" eh? Aku tidak athu soal itu." Ucap Lucy kalang kabut. Kisame tampak hendak protes, namun ia urungkan niatnay itu saat melihat Erza yang ada di sebelah Lucy sedang melayangkan death glare ke arahnya. Dari tatapannya itu sepertinya Erza mengatakan 'gue yang nyuri, kenapa? Pilih akuarim lo yang kasih ke gue apa nyawalo yang lo kasih ke gue?'

" baiklah,para peserta silahkan bersiap di bibir akuarium!" perintah peserta pun bersiap di bibir akuarium.

"bersedia? Siap? MASUK!" teriak Lucy dengan semangat ala 45 (kan 17an)

BYURRRRR. Suara para peserta yang mulai masuk ke dalam akuarium. Tentu saja sang Danchou Gen Ei Ryodan sudah mencuri kemampuan Suigetsu dan kini telah membuka Bandit Secret miliknya ( yaiyalah, masa punya Author), menggunakan kemampuan hasil curian ( dasar aniki! Hobi yang aneh)*plak.

Mari kita lihat di panggung.

" Boneka yang bisa bicara siapa namanya?" tanya si Babi face *Author di hajar masa* dengan mata berbinar seperti bunglon -?-

"Konpaku" jawab boneka singa yang sebenernya ngak da lucu lucunya.

Konpaku : TENDANGAN SUPER BONEKA TERHINA!

Author : Hump! Gatal.

" Boneka ini punya Kuchiki?" baru saja Kon hendak mengiyakan, namun Kuchiki sudah mengdahuluinya.

"Bukan!"

"Boleh ku beli 100 ryo darimu?"

"nih ambil aja!" ucap Kuchiki menyodorkan boneka nista itu.

"Cuma-Cuma?"

"iya. Dia ngak berharga bagiku. Lagi pula uangmu itu nagk berharga di duniaku"

" wah! Terima kasih Kuchiki-san!"

"Nee-chan! Teganya kau menjualku! Nee-chan!" teriak Kon yang udah di bawa si maniak boneka itu. Mari balik ke perlombaan!

"waw! Sudah 10 menit berlalu dan baru Leorio yang ke luar!" teriak matsumoto heboh yang sudah sembuh dari kepedesannya. Sedang yang di sindir hanya melirik Matsuoto dengan tajam.

"wah! Zabuza bergerak naik! " teriak Lucy yang ketularan hebohnya Matsumoto. Zabuza bergerak naik mendekati Kuroro yang ada di atasaya. Karena tidak waspada, bandit secret Kuroro pun terebut. Dengan terpaksa Kuroro keluar untuk mengambil bukunya kembali. Tak ama kmudian tampak Kisame dan Gon naik ke permukaan.

"DAN PEMENANGNYA ADALAH….. TIM NARUTO!" teriak Matsumoto lagi-lagi heboh. Tim Naruto merayakan kemenagannya dengan ikut Deidara ngebomin Tobi. Sedang Tim Hunter X Hunter menanggapi kekalahannya dengan main igo (?).

"Kuroro, kok lo bisa nyolong kemempuan Suigetsu dengan cepat?" tanya si blode.

" hehehehe soalnya Suigetsu itu bukan pengguna Nen,jadi kasusnya berbeda." Kata Kuroro denan tampang inocent.

"jadi bener lo yang nyuri kemempuannya?"tanya si blode lagi. Kuroro mengganguk bangga. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan "SUIGETSU TENGGELAM!"

" BAKA! GARA-GARA LO JUGA NYURI KEMEMPUAN BERENANGNYA, AKHIRNYA DIA MENANG KARENA TENGELAM!" ucap Kurapika emosi sambil ngekjitak kepala Kuroro sekuatnya.

"ckckckc mereka hebat,ya! Walaupun pake cara licik!" sinis Ulqiora sambil ngepel TKP.

"sudah! Jangan berisik! Fokus pada pekerjaan!" (walah… cakep cakep jadi OB -_-')

**TBC**

Hahahahah, gimana minna-san?

RedMahlova: wahahahah Arigatou reviewnya! ^^

Aldred van Kuroschiffer : Kay juga tahu tahu nyegir mbayabgin orang orang cool kaya mereka lomba panjat pinan!

NiendaZaoldyeck : O.K saya usahakan!

Hhehehehe maaf minna-san kalo masih banyak yang salah,apalagi penulisannya.

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**


End file.
